


Twirling in Tulle

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan wears a skirt that FITS HIM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan wears a skirt. Phil gets stupidly horny. Bon appetite.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Twirling in Tulle

**Author's Note:**

> ty to chicken for making sure i described fabric correctly

Dan worries the hem of the skirt between his fingers. The layers of fine tulle feel smooth against his fingertips. Gentle pale pink, only covering him to mid-thigh once it’s closed around his waist. He smiles softly at his reflection in the large mirror. The shape of the skirt creates a perfect hourglass figure. The t-shirt with its thin, sheer fabric tucked into the waistband makes him look smaller, more delicate. His nipples are visible through the top despite the white glitter covering the material.

Dan isn’t delicate. He isn’t small. He’s large, wide, tall. His body alone takes up so much space that he’s learned to be mindful of the size of his personality around other people. But wearing this cute outfit, he finds himself enjoying those contrasts. He feels powerful letting his eyes wander over the width of his shoulders. The neat boat neck shape revealing his clavicle, the thin short sleeves, just wide enough not to dig into the middle of his biceps.

Dan did himself a solid by finally going to a proper seamstress, one that took his measurements and asked for what he wanted with no judgement. He’s had too many experiences buying similar clothing during a late night binge, only to end up disappointed once he tried on items that weren’t intended to be worn by someone of his size, height, or general shape.

Dan looks down at his painted fingernails. They look so tidy and pretty, painted with a french tip and a see-through glitter coat on top. Dan turns to the side, admiring himself in the mirror again, the way that the puff of the skirt accentuates the slope of his back below the sharp jut of his shoulder blades.

For as much as Dan does this for the aesthetics, for the fashion, and his deep-seated conviction that none of those things reflect on the wearer’s gender identity, he can’t deny the feeling that thrums beneath it all. It’s something like pure excitement, a juvenile glee that silences the otherwise judgemental tone of his inner narrative. While other things he used to enjoy have been dulled down by years of harsh critique, this part of him has remained unscathed. This part flutters forward so easily, so authentically. 

He twirls in front of the mirror and bites back a laugh, almost forgetting that he’s not actually hiding anymore. He could walk out on Phil’s zoom call with his brother without raising any eyebrows. Dan glances at the bedroom door, then down at his chest. His nipples are actually erect at this point.

Maybe there are _some_ parts of this to hide. So before Dan exits the bedroom, he grabs a white, fluffy zip-up sweater. He wraps it around himself, watches the way the layers of the skirt push out beneath the hem, and decides to completely ambush Phil’s zoom call just because he feels pretty and he thinks he deserves some attention for it.

-

Phil manages to keep a straight face for the fifteen minutes he keeps talking to Martyn after Dan sits down with him by the kitchen table. Dan kind of takes over the conversation, to be fair. He’s feeling confident and stupidly excited. Martyn notices and compliments his nails, so by the end of it, Dan is definitely riding a high that he’s got no interest in trying to deflect from today.

The call ends. Dan gets up, shrugs off the fluffy jumper. He drapes it over the back of the kitchen chair, rolling his shoulders back as he pretends to look for something in the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen island behind them. He can feel Phil’s eyes on him. Dan keeps talking about something Martyn said about a song Cornelia’s working on, but the monologue becomes a background noise even to himself.

The feeling Dan gets when he dresses like this, the excitement that pushes him into confidence, definitely sparks another corner of his brain. Phil always catches that part. He always gets a little quiet and awkward and flustered. Dan leans onto the counter, picking up an apple and worrying it in his hands just for something to do while he waits for Phil to shift from ‘talking to family’ mode and into, well, Dan.

It doesn’t take long. Once Dan stops talking and puts away the apple and looks back at Phil with a smug smile, Phil gets up from where he’d been shamelessly ogling him. He stands behind Dan and plays with the layers of the skirt. Dan lets out a pleased sigh. He’s starting to feel warm all over, and it centres into the palms of Phil’s hands once they smooth out over Dan’s waist.

“So pretty,” Phil murmurs behind him, fitting his fingers through the waistband of Dan’s skirt. He pulls them out just as quickly. It’s like he wants to touch everything, wants to know what everything feels like. 

Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t go with these fabrics just because he knows how much Phil loves to touch them. Because what is a relationship, really, if you won’t sometimes turn yourself into a stim toy for your partner? The fact that it sparks Dan’s gender euphoria is the base, but being touched like you’re something delicate and pretty is a perfect bonus.

It doesn’t take long for Phil’s wandering hands to end up on Dan’s butt, and once they do, it takes even less for him to hike Dan’s skirt up to expose what’s beneath it. The little breath Phil takes then makes the warm feeling inside of Dan turn hot in an instant. He knows what Phil’s looking at. He knows what’s making Phil groan. It’s the black lace jockstrap Dan’s wearing, the one that makes his ass cheeks look fat and cute around the tiny piece of fabric fit between them.

“Dan,” Phil breathes out. He grabs Dan’s cheeks, spreads them. Dan pushes into his hands and arches. 

It’s a wonder Dan’s able to blush, the heat of it enough to make him sweat, when that one touch was enough for his cock to start to fill and throb against the soft lace.

“Yeah?” Dan asks. He could tease. He could say something that would make Phil go from this stunned silence to animal, feral and grunting and urgent to fit his dick in Dan’s ass. But Dan is kind of stunned too. He’s almost feeling desperate.

“Yeah,” Phil says. He gently rolls the underwear down over Dan’s ass. Dan is dealing with some kind of shock at this whole thing, at the way Phil’s admiring him in this quiet way.

And then Phil sinks to his knees on the kitchen floor, spreads Dan’s ass with his hands, just to lean in and lick him straight over the sensitive hole. Dan’s body jerks at the contact. He holds on to the other end of the kitchen island, begging his body not to push back against Phil’s mouth as hard as he wants to. This is hotter than any scenario Dan could have imagined.

Phil keeps kissing him. His tongue prods inside, lips closing around the area just to smack wetly whenever he pulls away for a breath. Dan works his hips with it, grinding back slowly until he’s nearly hyperventilating on choked high pitched moans, his knees threatening to buckle under him. He’s getting the rim job of his life. He looks back for a second, but the view of the tulle layers of his skirt bunching up at the small of his back paired with the noise of Phil’s gorgeous kisses and low grunts is nearly enough to push Dan over the edge. So he turns, forehead pushed down on top of his crossed arms on the counter, and breathes.

“Feels so good,” he says, partly to keep his mind occupied enough not to spoil this by coming too quickly. “You’re so good at that.”

Phil hums. Dan can hear how _proud_ he is just by that noise alone. It almost makes him laugh despite everything.

“Can you stop spreading?” Phil asks. He sounds so conversational.

“What?” Dan blurts. Now he actually has to laugh.

He can’t see Phil, but he just knows he’s rolling his eyes at him. “Just,” Phil says, then grabs Dan by the ankles and pushes them together. “Yeah. And push your ass out?”

Dan does, feeling silly but not silly enough to question this. The position makes some space between his thighs, which Phil uses to fit Dan’s cock and balls between. Dan awkwardly shifts on his feet to make the position more comfortable. He’s so hard right now his cock feels _huge_ between his legs.

“There,” Phil says. He rolls his thumb gently between Dan’s balls, leans in to place a chaste kiss on his taint. “Comfortable?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dan drawls. He has to make a joke of it a little bit. “I feel fabulous.”

“Good,” Phil grins. He makes a fist around Dan’s dick, wanking it slowly. “You _look_ fabulous.”

Dan splutters, blushing hard but still pushing into all these perfect touches Phil is offering with his hand and with his mouth. He swipes his tongue over Dan’s cockhead, slurping up the little bead of precum at the slit, then pushes it inside his asshole. It’s tighter like this, feels even better for it, but Dan wants more. He wants to feel _full._

Phil slaps Dan’s ass, light on impact but then he squeezes. Dan moans out some nonsense about _please_ and _fuck me_ when Phil bites the other cheek at the same time. Dan’s cock leaks pathetically against his thighs.

“Yeah,” Phil grunts, much less conversational now. “Yeah, yeah. Stay like this.”

He stands up behind Dan, pushing his hard cock between his ass cheeks. It’s the sound of Phil’s breathing that does it more than the sensation for Dan. Long, worked up breaths. Dan shivers when Phil grabs his hips.

“Lube,” Dan says.

“I know,” Phil practically mutters.

He doesn’t make Dan tell him twice though. He retreats, smacking Dan’s ass one more time before he runs off to wherever they left the lube last time.

-

“Such a pretty little ass,” Phil groans, three slick fingers pushed deep inside of Dan.

Dan is so turned on he’s agreeing to everything. Every word out of Phil’s mouth is like another touch, like when Phil plays with his balls and fucks him with his fingers at the same time. Right now, though, Phil’s other hand is busy wanking lube onto his own cock. The sound of it is so dirty, so horny. It reminds Dan of the times they’d chat on the phone while watching the same porn clips before they lived together.

Phil doesn’t warn him when he replaces his fingers with the blunt, fat head of his cock. He pushes it against the rim and despite his knees being pushed together, it gives easily. Phil pushes slowly, slowly, grunting all the while as Dan’s finally filled up. There’s a relief to it, paired with an edge of desperation that has Dan moving his ass up and down Phil’s cock the moment he’s bottomed out inside of him.

“Dan,” Phil whooshes out. He holds him by the hips, restricting the movements but just enough for Phil to comfortably start to fuck him.

“You like me in this pretty skirt?” Dan asks.

“Dan,” Phil repeats, like the moment he got his dick inside something warm and wet any other word left his brain.

“I want it hard,” Dan says, spurred on by Phil’s apprehension. “Want it rough.”

“Turn around,” Phil says.

Oh, so he’s got more words now? Phil pulls out. Dan turns around on the counter with ease, legs spread in the air. His cock is hard, throbbing against his skirt. 

It doesn’t surprise Dan in the slightest, that when Phil slides inside he immediately pushes a thumb onto the erect nipple poking against the see through t-shirt. He’s dressed up as Phil’s perfect stim toy, after all. What does surprise him is the gargled moan it elicits as Phil does as Dan asked, holding onto his hip for purchase as he fucks him deeper, harder, better. His face is flushed, hair a mess despite Dan not even touching it.

“It’s like Manchester,” Dan giggles, interrupted by a gasp as Phil pushes in particularly deep.

“You were just as pretty back then,” Phil says. It sounds so sincere. Almost too sincere.

“What, when I wore some broken pantyhose and a t-shirt dress that barely covered my ass?” Dan asks.

Phil leans down then, mouths over Dan’s jawline, his hand moving from Dan’s nipple to wrap around his cock. “I still have those pictures.”

God, that presses some exhibtionist button in Dan’s brain. He wraps his legs around Phil’s waist, keeping him snug deep inside. “Horny bitch.”

Phil laughs. They try to kiss, even though it’s hard to do when they’re both laughing and moaning and panting. Once the laughter’s abated and they’re focused on rocking their bodies together all they can do is faint little kisses, too hot and hard and horny to focus on anything but the way their bodies feel moving like this together.

Dan comes without a warning, once he’s stopped moving and just lets Phil fuck him mercilessly, squeezing Dan’s dick and breathing against his neck. It’s proper messy but _hot,_ and it spurs Dan on to grab Phil by the neck and push his tongue inside his mouth. Phil spills helplessly inside of him, pumping his come in deep and warm. Once he’s calmed slightly, he licks into Dan’s mouth. Sliding out, making some of his seed drip out onto the kitchen floor with it.

“Hot,” Dan murmurs softly.

“Mmh,” Phil sighs. “You.”

Dan would be concerned with the state of his cute skirt, but he’s too fucked out to care. So he revels in the moment of closeness with Phil instead. If they kiss for long enough, they might work each other up for another round after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/645570593989738497/twirling-in-tulle)


End file.
